Five Once More
This fanfic is discontinued until January. Sorry, but I don’t have enough time to work on it right now, since I am preparing for exams. __TOC__ Summary Five Clans have become two. A young apprentice named Skypaw is the only cat that remembers the long-lost WindClan, SkyClan, and RiverClan, and he is determined to tell others about them. But nobody seems to believe him, and even StarClan isn’t completely convinced. Even the Clans’ warrior ancestors have disappeared. Skypaw knows that something must be done—and soon, before the two Clans that are left become none forever. Meanwhile, Squirrelfur, the ThunderClan deputy, has been struggling from strange visions. He sees a stick with five slashes across its bark in the middle of a clearing where the wind is always blowing. He doesn’t know what it means, but it can’t be something good. Allegiances ShadowClan Leader Flamestar—fiery-red tabby tom with white paws Deputy Windheart—slim silvery-grey she-cat with yellow eyes Medicine Cat Nightmuzzle—white tom with a black muzzle and ears Apprentice, Skypaw Warriors Sleekpelt—mottled grey and white tom Apprentice, Cowpaw Thornwing—brown tabby tom Petalfur—bright ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Robinpaw Hawkfeather—white and brown she-cat Eaglenose—brown and black tom with a white nose Moustail—grey tabby tom Apprentices Skypaw—light grey tabby tom with amber eyes Cowpaw—black and white tom with yellow eyes Robinpaw—dusky tabby brown she-cat with long fur Queens Dewfur—grey tabby she-cat, raising kits Stormkit, Riverkit, and Rainkit Mudpool—light brown she-cat ThunderClan Leader Lilystar—black she-cat with a white muzzle and yellow eyes Deputy Squirrelfur—russet tom with a long tail and green eyes Medicine Cat Dapplefur—tortiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes Warriors Longleg—black and white tom with long legs and amber eyes Rosefern—reddish-brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes Emberclaw—yellowish-golden tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Dawnpaw Larkfeather—dark brown tom Blackthorn—black and grey tom Apprentice, Lakepaw Apprentices Dawnpaw—cream-colored she-cat Lakepaw—black tom Queen Sandfire—pale ginger she-cat Elders Palefur—brown she-cat with greying fur One-ear—light grey tabby tom with one ear Chapter One Skypaw’s stomach clenched nervously as he followed his mentor, Nightmuzzle, towards the island where ThunderClan and ShadowClan held their Gatherings. He was the only cat who felt strange about the fact that there were only two Clans. But he tried to push that out of his mind as he spotted his friend, Dapplefur. The two medicine cats rushed over to meet her, and she purred happily when she saw them. “Nightmuzzle! Skypaw!” she cried. “How are you?” “Good!” Nightmuzzle replied cheerfully, but Skypaw just nodded along with his mentor. He saw Dapplefur’s whiskers twitch, but she didn’t ask him about his muted enthusiasm. “Me too,” she meowed. “I can’t wait for this Gathering to begin!” “Really?” Nightmuzzle muttered. “I don’t know, but I feel like it’s not going to end well. Remember Lilystar’s and Flamestar’s big fight last time?” He shook out his fur grumpily. Skypaw sighed and looked away from the others, but before he did, Dapplefur caught his gaze, her eyes showing concern. He ignored it and gazed at the lake, and its clear, dark water. “Let this Gathering begin!” Lilystar yowled, leaping onto the tree. “It’s about time,” muttered a ThunderClan elder. “Prey is running well in ThunderClan territory,” Flamestar reported, not waiting for Lilystar to speak. “We have a new warrior.” Lilystar looked proud as a young black and white tom stepped forward. “Welcome Longleg!” “Longleg! Longleg!” ThunderClan chanted. There were some cheers coming from ShadowClan, but they quickly died down. “My patrols have reported ShadowClan scents on our border,” Squirrelfur, the ThunderClan deputy, announced loudly. Skypaw heard Nightmuzzle gasp. “Never!” Sleekpelt yowled. “Not true!” Robinpaw cried, lashing her tail angrily. “This isn’t good,” Dapplefur murmured. “Lilystar’s been so edgy and quick to blame. I don’t know what’s wrong with her.” “ShadowClan is trying to steal our prey!” Sandfire hissed. “Fox-hearts!” Skypaw’s fur bristled, and he felt Nightmuzzle’s tail stroking his back calmly. “Don’t get too worked up by what they’re saying,” the medicine cat told his apprentice. “We might want to listen to them about some things, though,” Dapplefur pointed out hotly. “Like how Lilystar’s wrong,” Skypaw hissed. “Quiet!” Flamestar yowled. “Lilystar, you are falsely accusing us. We did not intrude on your border, and we wouldn’t think of stealing prey!” Lilystar’s fur bristled and her tail lashed furiously. “How do we know?” she demanded. “Trust our word!” Flamestar demanded. “We’ll never trust you!” Squirrelfur cried. “Quiet!” Lilystar hissed, glaring at her deputy. “This Gathering has ended!” Flamestar called. “It will be settled next full moon.” “ShadowClan better not intrude on our territory!” That was Emberclaw, pushing through the group of angry cats. “We won’t!” Windheart, the ShadowClan deputy, spat. “ShadowClan! We’re going home!” Flamestar leapt off the tree and bounded towards the bridge. Skypaw glanced back towards the island, dismayed that he hadn’t been able to share his thoughts about the five Clans. He felt Nightmuzzle’s flank brush his, and he followed his mentor back to camp. Glancing upwards, he saw that the moon was half covered by a thin, wispy cloud. Usually, when the leaders had disagreements, the moon was fully covered by clouds. Skypaw narrowed his eyes. What are you up to, StarClan? Category:EchoLover123’s Fanfics